general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Spoon Island
Spoon Island is, as the name implies, an island on the outskirts of . The island is owned by Valentin Cassadine. It was said to have been leased to the Cassadine family long ago by a Native American group. Wyndemere Wyndemere is the mansion found on Spoon Island, though many refer to it as a castle. The island was originally purchased in 1989 by Ned Ashton who bought it from Katherine Delafield's Aunt Iona. Ned originally intended it to be a present for his fiancee Dawn Winthrop and later the Quartermaines leased the island to Cesar Faison while he was under the guise of "P.K. Sinclair". Faison was in search of an alien crystal which Anna Devane had already discovered on the island. Faison then took residence at Wyndemere after tricking Scott Baldwin into selling it to him. Cassadine ownership After Faison was presumed dead, the island was taken over by the Cassadines when Stefan and Nikolas moved to town in 1996. In 1997, Stefan held the traditional Cassadine Bacchanalia Ball here to announce his engagement to Katherine Bell, in front of all prominent citizens of Port Charles. Later that same night, Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber shared their first waltz outside of the ballroom. Many deaths have also occurred at Wyndermere. In 1999, Katherine fell to her death after she was pushed off the parapet by Helena Cassadine. In 2003, a man hired by Stefan pushed Summer Holloway to her death, later that year Luke Spencer stabbed and pushed Stefan to his death as well. After Stefan's death, the current resident Nikolas Cassadine announces his family is struggling in debt, forcing his aunt Alexis Davis to sell Wyndemere. However, Emily Quartermaine secretly bought it back for Nikolas as a Christmas present. In 2005, Nikolas is host to Lucky and Elizabeth's wedding surrounded by the citizens of Port Charles, shortly after, the groom and several of the wedding party were injured in a train crash. The Black and White Ball In 2007, Nikolas, decided to hold a ball to celebrate his engagement to Emily Quartermaine, as well as to honor the memory of her father Alan Quartermaine. During the ball, a storm started and stranded everyone on the island while madman Anthony Zacchara crashed the party. He injured Ric Lansing, shot Leyla Mir, and killed a servant, all while staying hidden in the shadows. Diego Alcazar later strangled the bride-to-be to death. Nikolas moves out In summer 2011, Nikolas Cassadine moves out, leaving Spoon Island to Alexis Davis. Alexis lets Ethan Lovett explore Wyndemere, when he finds a woman wearing a white dress who is revealed to be Helena Cassadine's daughter, Irina. During this, Irina's gets a psychiatrist named Ewen Keenan, who while leaving Spoon Island, saves Elizabeth Webber after she was drugged and throw off a boat by Lisa Niles. Irina is later murdered at Wyndemere by Helena's goons. Caleb Morley In early 2013, Heather Webber, Lucy Coe and Todd Manning escape from Ferncliff and temporarily seek refuge at Wyndemere. During this time Lucy dreams that Caleb Morley comes to taunt her. Caleb later kidnaps Sam Morgan and her son Danny Morgan bringing them to Wyndemere. While Rafe Kovich stays with Danny in the living room, Sam is found and rescued by John McBain and Lucy in the tunnels. After a brief struggle, Caleb is supposedly killed by John. Nikolas' Return Upon returning to Port Charles in 2013, Nikolas and Spencer take residence at Wyndemere once more. Nikolas also agrees to host his mother's wedding to Scott Baldwin surrounded by friends and family. Some months later Nikolas discovers Robin Scorpio-Drake being held hostage and invites her along with Britt Westbourne to stay at Wyndemere. However Nikolas was outraged after Jerry Jacks blackmailed him into letting Cesar Faison and Liesl Obrecht take refuge with them as well. In 2015, when Spencer hosts his birthday party at Wyndemere, Cameron Spencer accidentally starts a fire which traps Spencer and Emma Scorpio-Drake in the castle. Both were later rescued by Nikolas, however Spencer was left with a scar on his face. Later that year, Laura returned to Port Charles and took up a permanent residence at the castle. In 2016, after Elizabeth Webber's house blows up, Nikolas offers to have her and the boys stay at Wyndemere. However this was short lived as Nikolas's new wife Hayden Barnes berates Elizabeth into leaving. Valentin Takes Over Within a couple months, Valentin Cassadine resurfaced and managed to manipulate Nikolas into signing over his entire family estate and fortune. Nikolas is later killed by Valentin himself. Following this, Laura sent Spencer away to boarding school and attempts to sell Wyndemere. However Valentin is released from jail and returns to Port Charles announcing he is now the owner of the castle. The castle was unknowingly owned by Valentin since 2014, when his oldest brother Stavros died for the last time for it's revealed through Mikkos' hidden will that he left all of the Cassadine Estate to the eldest living son. With Stavros and Stefan dead, Valentin is the only living son hence removing any claim Nikolas and Spencer had on the inheritance and making him sole heir to the Cassadine Empire with his daughter Charlotte to follow after him. Gallery Wyndermere1990.png|Wyndemere (1990). WyndermereBallroom.png|Stefan Cassadine holds the Bacchanalia Ball at Wyndemere (1997). Wyndemere05.png|Lucky and Elizabeth wed in the ball room of Wyndemere. (2005) NikolasEmilyBall.png|Nikolas and Emily hold their Black and White Ball at Wyndemere. (2007) LauraPortrait.png|A portrait of Laura Spencer hangs in Wyndemere. WyndemereHaunted.png|Wyndemere abandoned in 2011. Wyndemere2014.png|Wyndemere (2014). Wyndemere2015.png|Wyndemere (2015). gh-valentin-charlotte-lulu-nina.jpg|Valentin with his daughter Charlotte, her mother Lulu and Nina. (2016) Category:Locations Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s